Trouver sa place
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de Greenlight] Green à enfin été libérée du sceau qui la privait de son élément : l'eau. Pourtant, par peur elle se refuse à y retourner. Peut-être qu'un certain Elfe saura lui donner le courage qui lui manque ? /!\ A lire après "L'enfant de nulle-part" pour une meilleure compréhension du contexte. /!\


_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Je reviens vers vous avec un texte qui date un peu au niveau écriture. Il peut être considéré comme une seconde partie à la première commande que j'ai remplie pour la commanditaire : "L'enfant de nulle-part"._

 _Il y a cependant une petite modification dans la race, Green se trouve être une Nixe._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sachez que ce qui pourra être considéré comme une troisième partie est en cours d'écriture également._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Pseudo:** GreenLight

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Psychologique, romance, un peu action.

 **Description plus ou moins précise:** Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que l'OS soit une sorte de suite à celui-ci (en changeant le fait qu'elle soit une Nixe, et non plus une Ondine comme je me l'étais imaginé avant). L'histoire se déroulerait environ un an après.

A cause de la très forte magie imprégnée dans le sceau qui parcourt le corps de GreenLight, à chaque fois qu'elle touchait de l'eau celle-ci gelait instantanément. Mais depuis peu, Ezarel, qui était chargé de déchiffrer le sceau pour pouvoir le faire disparaître (ayant les meilleures aptitudes pour cette tâche) a enfin réussi à le déchiffrer entièrement. GreenLight va donc faire le test de se baigner dans le lac de la forêt près du QG en compagnie d'Ezarel, au cas où. Il assiste donc à l'épanouissement total de GreenLight, mi-Nixe mi-Atlante.

J'aimerais que les sentiments de chacun soit bien développés : GreenLight pour son "retour dans l'eau" et Ezarel devant sa joie, son épanouissement.

Autre petit point : ils flirtent pas du tout discrètement (tellement que les nouveaux qui n'y sont pas habitués pensent qu'ils sont ensembles 8) ), mais aucun n'arrive à faire le pas pour être dans une relation. Peut-être que ça pourrait être le moment propice à cela hehe

 **Personnages principaux:** Ma gardienne et Ezarel.

 **Personnages secondaires:** Si vous voulez, c'est à votre bon vouloir.

 **Point de vue désiré:** Omniscient.

 **Différence entre les ondines et les Nixes :** Ces dernières sont considérées comme maléfiques par les humains. Elle ont pour réputation de s'introduire dans les fêtes et de charmer les hommes puis de les ramener à leur ruisseaux où elles les noient. *Green pourrait avoir peur que cette partie d'elle s'exprime aussitôt qu'elle sera dans l'eau, seulement c'est son gène atlante qui a le dessus et cela supprime définitivement ce trait qui ne pourrait s'affirmer qu'avec des humains aux alentours. Or Eldarya est dépourvus d'humains.

* * *

 **Trouver sa place**

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, une jeune femme se réveillait tout juste. S'étirant comme un chat paresseux, elle considéra un instant l'idée de rester bien au chaud sous sa couette, mais le gazouillement incessant des oiseaux la poussa à se lever. Encore un peu groggy, elle tira doucement l'un des rideaux de sa fenêtre, et si elle fut aveuglée pendant quelques secondes, un sourire étira ses lèvres en remarquant qu'il faisait encore beau aujourd'hui.

La jeune sang-mêlé soupira d'aise avant d'embarquer sa trousse de toilette et ses vêtements pour aller prendre sa douche. Sur le chemin elle salua quelques-uns de ses camarades de garde et une fois dans les douches, se laissa aller un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que son sceau était brisé et Green n'en revenait toujours pas, Ezarel y avait passé tant de temps… Et ça n'avait pas été un mince à faire. Le premier mot qui l'avait fait se souvenir "Earwen" n'avait été que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Si l'elfe avait déjà bien galéré à déchiffrer ce simple nom, il avait été encore plus ardu par la suite. Cependant, ce dernier ne s'était pas avoué vaincu et après une année à décrypter, traduire et retranscrire l'étrange tatouage, le chef de garde en était arrivé à bout et l'avait libérée.

Green soupira en songeant à Ezarel, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et leur proximité lui plaisait plus que de raison. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, des papillons naissaient et s'agitaient dans son estomac tandis que ses joues tentaient de devenir plus rouges que des tomates. Elle avait également remarqué que cette sorte d'attirance qu'ils avaient était réciproque, cependant aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à tenter quoi que ce soit.

Secouant la tête, elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau et se sécha rapidement avant de s'habiller puis d'aller au réfectoire où elle prit son petit-déjeuner. C'est à ce moment là que l'elfe aux cheveux bleus arriva. Il aperçut la jeune femme blanche dès son entrée dans la pièce et se dirigea aussitôt dans sa direction. Ezarel ne venait pas de se lever, loin de là, ce dernier avait plutôt tendance à être debout aux aurores et se présentait pour déjeuner plusieurs heures plus tard.

Arrivé derrière elle, il se pencha en avant et embrassa sa joue, ce qui la fit sursauter et il s'installa en face d'elle, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

– Bonjour Greeny.

En voilà, une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Il l'appelait toujours par ce surnom et elle s'en accommodait au fil du temps. La jeune femme lui sourit, les joues colorées de rouge et lui rendit ses salutations avant d'attraper ses doigts par-dessus la table et jouer avec distraitement.

C'était à crever les yeux que ces deux-là s'aimaient et pourtant, aucun des deux ne prenait la peine de faire le premier pas. Était-ce vraiment trop leur demander ? Parce que ça arrangerait vraiment le reste de la garde de ne pas prévenir tous les novices que rien n'était officiel pour éviter les bourdes.

Ezarel, qui avait quelque peu ralenti son cerveau au geste de son amie, se racla la gorge pour lui demander :

– Tu veux faire ça aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme leva aussitôt les yeux sur lui, elle sembla réfléchir et finit par hocher fébrilement la tête. Il lui sourit, et pour la rassurer serra un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens.

Aujourd'hui était donc le grand jour. Depuis que son sceau était brisé, Green n'attendait plus qu'une chose : retourner dans l'eau sans devoir la geler automatiquement. C'était à cause de lui que tout se transformait en glace, qu'elle avait cette apparence neigeuse. Elle avait pensé que peut-être, sa blondeur reviendrait une fois la magie dissipée. Seulement il n'y avait guère que ses pouvoirs et ses origines qui étaient remontées à la surface. Au final Green n'était pas plus dérangée que ça, elle avait évolué et aujourd'hui était heureuse d'être ce qu'elle était devenue. Cependant, elle appréhendait toujours un peu que son côté Nixe ne prenne le dessus, pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison selon Ezarel, aucun humain ne vivait à Eldarya.

Ils finirent leur repas et débarrassèrent leurs plateaux avant de se mettre en route, quittant tranquillement le Quartier Général pour se rendre vers la forêt. En s'enfonçant un peu sous le couvert des arbres, on y découvrait un lac paisible où les quelques familiers sauvages qui s'y abreuvaient s'enfuirent en les entendant.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'étendue d'eau à pas lents, Green prenant la main de l'elfe dans la sienne pour la serrer fort lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la berge. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme tétanisée à l'idée de voir la matière aqueuse se geler soudainement sous ses pieds.

– Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, mais ne se sentait pas encore prête. Alors elle s'assit tout au bord de l'eau, Ezarel suivant dans le mouvement, il poussa même le vice jusqu'à retirer ses chaussures pour y tremper les pieds. La jeune femme le regarda, envieuse, et après un long moment elle n'eut plus envie d'hésiter. Green se releva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber l'elfe dans l'eau et commença par retirer ses chaussures puis la robe qu'elle avait choisi de mettre. Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle se jeta dans le lac. Recroquevillée sur elle même et totalement immergée, elle attendit de longues minutes avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux. La demi-nixe en aurait pleuré si elle ne se trouvait pas déjà entourée de son élément. Faisant un tour sur elle même, elle s'amusa à jouer avec le flot pour créer un courant factice et remonta à la surface en éclatant de rire.

– Ezarel ! s'écria-t-elle plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ne gèle pas !

La jeune femme lui décrocha un sourire lumineux auquel il ne pouvait que répondre. Il était si heureux pour elle, comprenant enfin à quel point cela avait dû être dur d'être séparée si cruellement d'une source aussi vitale. L'elfe s'était inquiété de ne pas la voir remonter tout de suite, mais alors qu'il la voyait maintenant, riant, et jouant comme une enfant son coeur se gonflait d'émotion.

Pris d'un élan qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il sauta pour la rejoindre sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements qui s'avéraient gênants. Heureusement pour lui, elle s'approcha de là où il avait pied et dès lors que Green fut à sa portée, là prit contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes en même temps.

Cette dernière fut un instant déstabilisée avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte et au baiser qu'elle recevait, serrant l'Absynthe dans ses bras. Ils finirent par se séparer, leurs visages légèrement rougis et les lèvres gonflées et quémandeuses de plus. Tous deux ne se privèrent pas pour recommencer, toujours enlacés et trempés de la tête aux pieds.

– Reste avec moi, lui murmura l'elfe entre deux baisers passionnés.

– Toujours, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un petit commentaire ?_


End file.
